


Where You Rest Your Bones

by LiquidPaper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidPaper/pseuds/LiquidPaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is tragic at best, falling in love with a city fortified with hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Rest Your Bones

Her lips spoke of home, while her eyes told of loss and a fondness of happier times. Up where the waves crashed and where wildflowers grew in the summers, she shone with all the happiness love could create. The boy sat and watched her, a smile that reached his eyes gracing his lips, until they opened to pluck memories of Ealdor to show his lover.

Their love is tragic at best, falling in love with a city fortified with hate.

A snarling beast, a cursed girl, both one and the same; only to one man did neither matter. He loved both dearly, but could not let either of them go. But in the end it was he who was left behind.

She has found her home in the heart of a young warlock who lost his to a cursed druid girl. 

She kindly handed it back, with her own accompanying excuses that she was not worth his love. But, love overlooks uncertainties and flaws, big and small, so the beast fell in love. 

As it's said, this young love is a tragedy.

An escape in the night to their dream retreat ended in a confrontation with the noble knights of Camelot and the beast fled, but not without a scratch. 

The wound was deep, luck not on the lover's side. 

The boy lost his love, surrounded by trees, mountains, and a lake; their dream home.

He had held her and cried 'til morning. Only when the sun breached the peaks of mountains did he look up. Only then did he stand, only then did he send her off, and only then did his tears dry.

He watched his love burn as it floated listlessly in the middle of a lake, surrounded by mountains and blooming wildflowers.

Camelot was emptier, he deduced as he tottered through its walls. Lonelier. Sadder. He was lost, indefinitely and indubitably.

His heart was in Avalon, but he was not. Camelot was no longer home, Ealdor was not home, but wherever Freya was; was home.

The sun had not gotten any less radiant, incomparable to Freya's smile, but everything felt dull. And empty, in a city full of people. Full of people, but none of them was Freya. 

The young warlock decided then, that there was no loving in life without Freya. The sun was dimmer, the food less tasteful than it already was, and no person could ever measure up. He had no idea how much love could build or break a person. It was the most intense kind of torture he had ever felt.

No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, nor how many loved ones it may take on its course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
